only time can tell
by bleuboxes
Summary: He broke her heart, there was no denying it, but he was still here, he was still her Doctor, and he was still alive and well. She would go to the far edge of the Universe for him.


"_And all along I believed, I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years."_

* * *

**I**

He can't get enough of her. She is so beautiful - he doesn't even know how to begin to express how lovely she always looks. She is her own universe and he is not quite sure why he has chosen that analogy, but it seems perfectly fitting, much like her skirts (don't tell her he said that), for her personality and her attitude.

**II**

He is different now, so much different but yet, he is still the same. He was angry before; he just didn't show it nearly as much as he does now. And she supposes that he was grumpy when he still had his youthful face, but everybody gets grumpy at some point. And now, he has these eyebrows, attack eyebrows is what he calls them, that she thinks define his current emotional and personal state perfectly. (She sounds silly; how can such a thing as an eyebrow define such a unique individual) He's not just the eyebrows, which his previous body was severely lacking, he's a whole galaxy.

**III**

He loves it when she smiles. Her smiling is a very rare occurrence anymore, which is really a shame; he would feel so much better knowing there is a visible sign to her happiness. He cannot really blame her for her recent low; he knows that she misses his previous body. He misses it too. His current one aches and cracks when he moves. (Well, that is what he gets for finally looking his age) But, on those rare days when she does crack a smile, he savors it, taking it all in. Her smiles, no matter the size light up his TARDIS like an iridescent light.

**IV**

But despite looking like an old man and showing a bit more humanness, he is still her Doctor, and she will always be there for him – hell or high water. She doesn't know whether or not she will ever love him the way she loved the eleventh form of him, but she will always love him, because that is what she was born to do; she was born to save the Doctor – not just the previous incarnation, but all of him throughout all of time and all of space. She loves him and that is a good enough reason for anything.

**V**

He knows that she will not love him the same way she loved his previous self, and he's okay with that. He changes, much like the seasons. (When he thinks about it that way, he feels his current self is winter – colder and harsher than before) But he knows that she understands that he is still the Doctor; he is still her wonderful Doctor and he does not ever plan on leaving her.

**VI**

He is a bit difficult sometimes; he acts like he does not care which is the opposite of his previous self, who cared about everything all too much. She misses the caring part. She misses the little acts of affection and the little flirty banters. She misses him, and she knows that he is trying to be there for her. She knows he is scared of messing up in front of her. She would be too, so she tries to help him be the best Doctor he can possibly be.

**VII**

He appreciates everything she has sacrificed for him. He is so thankful for this wonderful, amazing, loving woman every day and he does not know what he would have ever done without her. Would he still be sitting up on his cloud of despair? Would he be dead? He doesn't know and he does not want to. He's here, alive, now with her and that is the best feeling in the whole Universe. (A close second would be flying his TARDIS.)

**VIII**

She knows how much he loved her before he changed, though there was never an exchange of words. It was a silent fact that was spoken with actions rather than words. He broke her heart, there was no denying it, but he was still here, he was still her Doctor, and he was still alive and well. She would go to the far edge of the Universe for him. He may not realize the extent of her affection, but she doesn't really care that he doesn't know how she feels or him because in her heart, her feelings are content.

**IX**

And in the end, he supposes that none of his saving the Universe will matter, nobody is going to be there to remember him, or her, or any of his companions for that matter. He would not rather it any other way because the only person he wants to be remembered by is her. He knows that she will die, it is the inevitable truth. She is going to become old and he is hoping that he will have the privilege of watching her live her life the best she can. She was born to do so much more than to just be ordinary; she was born to be special, and he hopes that when all is said and done, she will feel like the most special and wonderful woman that has ever existed. Because he loves her, and there is nothing that could ever happen to make him stop.

**X**

Despite all his differences and quirks, he is still the Doctor, the most magnificent man that will ever exist and he loves her, and she loves him. They don't have to say it aloud because they know, and she knows that they always will. She cannot imagine her life without the Doctor; she can't remember what life was like without him, either. He may have a different face and a different accent (well actually a lot of different things) she loves him all the same. He makes her feel like a person – she never feels more alive than when she is with him, and she is so thankful that she has been granted her childhood wish of exploring. She is so happy she couldn't find the internet on that fateful day.

She is thankful for all their ups and all their downs because she loves him and any moment with someone that you love is a moment that is never forgotten or regretted.

* * *

**AN: it's a weird format but I thought that I would try it out and do something different. So here is a 12/Clara one-shot bc I am really starting to explore the depts. of their relationship. (I feel like its more dark ad passionate than anything so I don't know how this is going to settle with those in the Woulffaldi community)**

**This was written before a prompt I received (Asking for a 12/Clara one-shot with A Thousand Years in the beginning, originally asked on my story Wednesday's lovers) and I thought, wow this song (lyrics) really go with what I'm writing right now so wallah! (There you go claraloves12 ****)**

**But alas, please review and let me know what you think! If you like it- favorite it! If you want to follow it go for it! (Even though it is a one-shot, you do you, mate)**

**Thank you for reading!**

**bleuboxes**


End file.
